


hard work (gets the best rewards)

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom Spock, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mirror Universe, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Spock is a huge slut for Jim. Jim enjoys it (and him.)





	

Spock's beard is rough against Jim's inner thighs. He hisses approval and uses the hand fisted in Spock's hair to drag him further down onto his cock. Spock moans in response and swallows, creating the most amazing feeling for Jim.

God, Spock is such a whore. He loves when Jim gets rough with him. It drives Jim wild. His stoic, buttoned up first officer whimpering for cock the second they're alone together. Moaning shamelessly when Jim pulls his hair and pulls him into whatever position he wants him in.

His Vulcan guards would never look at him the same way if they could see him bending over the desk the way he did last night. Offering his ass up to Jim, rubbing himself up against the side every time Jim slapped him, until his ass was sore and green and he was moaning Jim's title breathily as he came all over himself.

Jim made him gather the mess up with his fingers and lick it off as he watched, getting off to the sight of Spock, sucking on his fingers, ears green with embarrassment but eyes half lidded with arousal, getting turned on by having his fingers in his own damn mouth.

And now, Spock between Jim's legs on the bed. He's still now, just letting Jim use him for his own pleasure, pushing his head up and down at whatever pace he wants.

The closer to orgasm Jim gets, the more his mouth runs, a stream of filth pouring out that he knows does just as much for Spock as it does for him.

"Love watching you choke on it, shit, Spock," he gasps, except Spock doesn't choke, he never does, but he does close his eyes and make a whiny sound, the best he can do with his mouth so full. "Such a goddamn whore for me, aren't you, you can't get enough cock, can't be fucked enough, e-even if there was more than one of me...shit!"

Spock _likes_ that. He sucks hard, taking back control as he goes down as deep as he can, all the way, working so hard to give his captain pleasure.

"Mm, yeah, my loyal first... Do you like that idea? If there was more than one of me, and we took turns with you... Two of us could have you, keep you full at both ends...nnn...we'd never let you rest, Spock, you'd always be getting fucked. Be so loose and wet...shit!” With that final curse, he comes down Spock's throat.

Spock drinks it all down, rumbling in contentment as he does so. When he's done, he rests his forehead on Jim's thigh and looks up at him. “Captain, please.”

“You've been so good for me, Spock. I suppose I should reward you, shouldn't I?” Spock nods eagerly and Jim grins. “Go get your toy. I want you to fuck yourself open and let me watch until I can get hard again. Then I'll fuck you as much as you want.”

Spock obeys eagerly and Jim laughs and stretches, luxuriating in his life. He's the luckiest man in the Empire, there's no doubt about it.


End file.
